


Disneyland

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The senior staff visits Disneyland after winning their second term.





	1. Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

 

Disneyland

By Cat

 

Friday

It had been a little over one week that President Bartlet had announced that the Senior Staff would

be allowed a treat for winning the his second term.

"And you're going to Disneyland," Danny repeated for the 4 time.

"Yes, we are," Cj said while drinking a can of diet coke.

Cj sat on the tips of her desk as the red headed reporter stared at her.

"And you want to take me."

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Cj threw out the empty can of diet as Danny moved closer.

"You are wonderful," he said planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Witty and charming, yes I've read the Post, Danny," she said smiling.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Danny kissed her again and sat on the couch quickly as someone knocked.

"Come in."

"Hey, the president wanted to say to remember that you can only bring one

person."

Charlie entered Cj's office, looking at Danny.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hi."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell him it'll be someone that he'll absolutely love to have a chat with."

"Sure Cj," Charlie headed out the door and gave Danny one last look.

"He knows," Danny said once he left.

"What do you mean, he knows?"

"I mean he knows that we're together."

"And how would you know this?"

"I would know it by that he gave me a few weird glances, and one of them was the 'i know what you're doing' glances."

"Really, and what would this glance be?"

Danny stood up as he looked at her.

"Either the 'i want you now,' glance or the 'I want you gone,' glance..they're too close to tell. So I'll just go with the

'I want you now," he said, moving closer to kiss her.

"Haha. It's the second one, now leave," Cj said grinning.

"Ok, see ya," Danny said kissing her one last time.

Cj chuckled again as she thought of the glances.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday Morning

"Ok, I'll get those numbers out now. By the next briefing. Uh-huh. Bye."

Cj put the phone back on its receiver as someone knocked.

"Come in," she said, signing some papers.

"Mr.President," she said standing.

"Cj, sit down. Now, i want to know what you meant by saying that your guest

would be someone I would want to chat with, because at that moment, I'm not sure

I'll want to be chatting with anyone except the Secretary of State."

"Well, sir, what I meant was that i would be bringing a friend..uh, a writer friend, sir."

"Who would this writer friend be, exactly," he said raising a brow.

"Uh...we were going to 'introduce' the 2 of you tonight, uh, over dinner?"

"Make it lunch tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

"And i hope there won't be any yelling involved."

"There won't sir," she said while he left, "hopefully."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunday

"I have to talk to the leader of the free world tomorrow, with you, about us?"

"Yeah," Cj said in between chewing a pasta salad.

"And this was arranged when?"

"When he came in my office wanting to know who i was bringing, and I don't like lying to the press so I thought lying to the

President wouldn't be such a great idea."

"Uh-huh," Danny said still pacing Cj's office.

"Why are you taking this so seriously?"

"Because I wanted to make sure that I knew what to say."

"Here I am Danny! Do what it is you do to come up with those great words, throw a ball against the wall, I don't care.

Just think."

Danny smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good, cause I'm not about to give you another one. And by the way we leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. I have to go home and pack now, then," he said escaping through the door.

"Not so fast Speedy Gonzales. I'm not about to let you out of this. And this lunch is in 10 minutes, so I suggest you start

thinking of what to say."

"I was so close. 10 minutes...." Danny grabbed Cj's note pad and scribbled while she watched him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, done."

"Let's roll," she said opening her door to the empty west wing hall.

Danny continued to mumble what he had on the pad as he handed it to Cj to read.

"That's good," she said making her way to the Oval Office.

"Charlie, is he ready?"

"Let me go check," he said while glancing momentarily at Danny.

"Told you he knows."

"Be quiet."

Cj and Danny stood by Mrs. Landingham's desk as Josh passed by.

"Hey Cj, Danny," he said grinning.

"Shut up Josh."

"I didn't say anything."

"you were thinking it," she said back.

"I don't know how you can take her," Josh whispered to Danny.

"I've taken your plan to fight inflation," he said.

"I remember," he said leaving before any more emabarrassing moments on a secret plan

to fight inflation came up in Danny's mind.

"He's ready," Charlie said, opening the door.

"Thanks."

~~~~~~~~~

The President and Leo watched the Redskins play the Bears after POTUS's talk with

Cj.

"....so I told them exactly what you would've told them."

"That it was a conflict of interest?"

"No, that i knew it would be handled appropriately. And after Danny left, Cj talked

about how we should tell the Press about it since he's going to be the only reporter

at Disney."

Leo stoped watching the television and stared at his best friend.

"You said it was ok?"

"Yeah."

"And you're fine with it?"

"Yes, I am," he said, a small hint of annoyance in his tone.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"That you're fine with it."

"But I'm not."

"You will be," he said again.

"Sir, this will look like-"

"Cj will handle it appropriately, Leo, and don't let yourself, the Press, or anybody else in Washington think otherwise."

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Cj stepped out of the motorcade with Josh as Danny and Donna stayed back.

"I don't think it was a good idea to put them two together," Josh said.

"Why not."

"Because they're probably coming up with a plan to overtake the world."

"I forgot that one."

"Where's Toby?"

Sam jogged up to his best friends.

"He stayed home claiming some sort of illness."

"And he's not coming?"

"Nope."

"All the better," Josh said grinning.

Cj entered Air Force One first, followed by Josh and Sam.

"Where's your guest, Sam?"

Cj made her way to their area.

"Uh...."

"Hi Cj," Mallory said while stepping behind Danny.

"uh-huh." Cj grinned.

"Who did you bring Cj," Sam said trying to change the subject.

"Danny."

"Danny Concannon?"

"The one and only," Danny said while sitting next to Cj.

"There are many new discoveries to be made today," Sam said shaking his head.

"Yeah, like Leo coming in right now," Josh said.

"Good morning Leo."

Sam stood and offered the chair between himself and Mallory to him.

"Thank you."

Leo sat by Mallory.

"How are you Sam? I hope well, because by the time-"

"Dad."

"Yes?"

"go easy on him."

"I am."

"Go easier."

"Fine. I'll sit by- Cj! How are you today?"

Cj stopped in mid-escape as she tried to leave before he noticed her.

"I am fine, thank you."

"And how's what's his name?"

"I'm fine, sir," Danny said from behind Josh.

"I always knew reporters were sissies," Josh said to Danny.

"Only when it comes to your girlfriend's Irish boss."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"California, what a place. Let's see Donna, did you bring the Donna Karen SPF 20?"

"Check."

Danny gave a confused look to Josh.

"Every time, they check off their sun products for their-"

"Alabaster skin," Donna put in.

"Yes. Thank you. I'd get comfy."

"Well, at least it's only a- a 7 hour flight," Danny said pulling out a deck of cards.

"And now we have our diverison," Josh said calling Sam back in.

"What," he shouted back.

"Cards!"

Sam rushed back in with Mallory in tow.

"5 card peek, the rules...."

~~~~~~~

Danny pulled Cj through the mob as the senior staff entered the theme park.

"Why couldn't we spare 4 hours and go to Disney World," Josh asked while pulling down his shades.

"Because of this," Cj said while showing the broshure for the new theme park.

"Wow."

"Uh-huh."

"Hey, where are we going first?"

"Maluboomer," Sam said from behind.

"My cousin went on it and he said it was great."

"What is it?"

"In 2 seconds you go up 180 feet."

"Wow."

"Uh-huh," Cj said while getting her hand stamped.

the crew made their way through the few people as they passed a Boardwalk with arcade games.

"Oh, let's do this."

Cj stopped to see Danny and Josh on a full out basketball war.

"What are you doing?"

"We're playing."

"Yes!"

Danny jumped as he ball made it through the hoop.

"We have a winner!"

"What did you get?"

Cj smiled as she watched Danny receive an L.A. Lakers ball.

"For you."

Danny handed Cj the ball.

"Thank you, fishboy," she said, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"We should keep up," Sam said, pointing to the rest of the Staff ahead of them.

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~

"This is the Mali-boomer?"

"Looks like a baby ride," Sam said.

"Wait till you go up."

The 4 of them were strapped in one row. Leo, Mallory, Charlie, and Zoey were in the next.

"Ok, let's go."

Slowly they went up a few meters.

"click, click, click."

"It's broken," Cj said to Danny.

"This is kind of cool just hanging here and-"

Josh wasn't allowed to finish his sentence as they were zoomed to the top.

"O-Ok, that wasn't cool," Josh studdered from the top.

~~~~~~~~~

Cj carried a b-ball, a stuffed goldfish, and a mickey prize.

"Cj, where'd you get all these from," Mal said approaching her.

"Danny gave em to me," she answered smiling.

"Sam you should play some games."

"Arcade isn't my strong point, Mal," he said from the front.

Mallory shrugged as Cj handed her the Mickey.

"you can have it, I like the fish better."

"Why?"

"Sentimental value," she said while Mal smiled.

"Hey, let's go on this," Josh said running up to them with a photo of the Grizzly Rapids.

"Am i going to get wet?"

"Yes."

"Good, it's too hot anyway."

Cj and Mal followed Josh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome to Grizzly Rapids. Please keep your hand and arms inside at all times. You will get wet on this ride, so we

encourage you to leave electronic devices with someone else. Now, sit back and enjoy the ride."

Danny, Cj, Donna, Mallory, Josh, Sam, Zoey, and Charlie all sat on one raft as they were pushed into the rapids.

"Thank god my dad didn't come on this ride," Mallory said.

"You said it," Zoey added.

"When we return to the motorcade we oughta talk with Leo about the new sessions coming up."

"Sam, calm down, we have a whole week. Now, just relax, and have-"

Josh was squirted with a spray of cold water.

"Have some fun?"

"Yeah, fun," Josh said shaking off the ice water.

"That was enough fun for me," Sam said in between laughs.

~~~~~~~~~~~

HOTEL

Cj sat next to Josh in the hotel lobby as she read a fews papers.

"Look, they already have pictures," Josh said handing Cj the Post.

"Well, at least they have it in the right light."

"We should show Leo these."

"Yeah, but I want him to see the ones with the best focus. See, this one here, way tooblurry."

"Uh-huh," he said looking at the photo of Danny and her.

"Excuse me are you Josh Lyman and Cj Cregg?"

Cj and Josh looked up to see a girl.

"Uh, yeah. Who wants to know?"

"You biggest fan! I've like, totally watched all the capitol beats with you and Sam, and I have them on tape! And you,

Ms. Cregg, you were awesome on the Capitol Beat when the state of the union was on. I've watched all your briefings."

"Thank you," they both said.

"Can I have both of your autographs?"

"Sure," Cj said laughing.

Josh signed first and then passed the pen to Cj.

"Thanks a lot!"

The teenage girl ran off skipping as Josh and Cj sat laughing.

"Guess we both have one more groupie."

"Hey guys," Danny said coming up from behind them.

"Hey."

Sam sat down holding 3 coffees.

"Thanks," Josh said.

"Look,"Cj said, passing him a couple papers.

"You guys made the second page or first in practically all the papers," Sam said.

"Uh-huh," Danny said reading through the article, "shouldn't we go see Leo about this?"

"Yeah, but he's ticked now, so we'll have to wait."

"Ok. You guys wanna go for dinnner?"

"Did you ask-"

"Leo said it was fine."

"When did you ask him?"

"When he was in a better moood."

"You got him all crabby."

"Yes, but for a good reason."

"Yeah, let's go. I need some air," Josh said.

 

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Disneyland 2

 

Disclaimers- All characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and NBC.

Summary- The senior staff bring along their current other half as they head off  
to  
Disney Land. Cj/Danny, Sam/Mallory, some Josh/Donna.

All feed back is greatly appreciated  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************** 

They were led deep into the restaurant to a cozier little corner in the back.

"Thanks."

Cj sat down, facing the rest of the people to be on guard.

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to take something to go?"

"Cj, relax, do you really think they'l have reporters stationed in every  
restaurant  
checking for us?"

"No, but-"

"Fine. Just relax and have fun."

"Ok, but if-"

"Nothing will happen."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE NEXT MORNING

"That was actually one of the best dinners I have ever had," Cj said while  
making breakfast.

"You should've ordered the Chilean sea bass, it was really the best."

"I had enough off of yours," Cj said smiling.

"That's what I'm saying, you should've ordered your own."

"Hey," Cj said tossing him a pillow.

"Ok, ok, I surrender. Now, what's cooking?"

"Cheerios," she said grinning, "with milk."

"No more gourmet pancakes?" he said, posing showing his muscles.

"No," she said laughing, "it really makes you too healthy."

Cj poured the milk in both bowls as she heard a knock.

"Get that, will you?"

Danny opened the door to face a bed head Leo.

"What's up?"

"This," he said handing him U.S. Weekly.

"It says, 'Senior Staff Taking a Breather,'."

Danny closed the door as Leo entered to see Cj making breakfast.

"Hey Leo, you want some?"

"No thanks, come here."

"Ok," cj put down the bowl and strode to him.

"Page fifteen."

Cj flipped as she quickly read the article and the accompanying photos.

"Leo!"

"I know!"

Suddenly, Danny watched one of the rarest events, Leo jumped and gave her a hug.

"I never knew they would-"

"Call Sam and Josh, they have got to read this."

Cj tossed the article back to Danny.

"I didn't see this. 'America's Cutest Couples'?!"

Danny dropped the magazine as he himself hugged Leo.

"See, I may be your re-election."

"Not so fast, Danny," Leo said grinning.

"...yeah, get down here will ya! Yes, I'll make breakfast Josh, now will you  
come? Good, bye."

"They're on their way."

"And they're here," Danny said opening the door.

"Read," he said handing them the magazine.

"...the couple has been spotted over various sites including disney world.....Cj  
Cregg has  
had no reaction.....uh-huh....cutest couple?"

Josh handed the magazine off to a yawning Sam behind him.

"Congrats! Finally, we have America's hunk and the cutest couple together," Josh  
said grinning.

"Wow, what a way to change Leo's mood," Sam said, and then noticed Leo ,"I  
mean-"

"Drop it," Leo said, "Now go wake my daughter. Now."

"Yes, sir," he said pacing.

"Hey, omlets around?"

"You bet," Josh said smiling.  
~~~~~~~~~~

LATER THAT DAY.....

President Bartlet and his Senior staff were finally finishing up Bartlet's  
photo-op after their trip.

"Ok, that's all for now," Cj said while stepping in and retrieving a President  
Bartlet.

"Oh, come on Cj, i was just getting onto my good poses."

"We all know how you love to send out your pictures, Sir, but we are late for  
our flight back home."

President Bartlet smiled as Leo moved over to chat.

"Hey, Cj, Sam has some info for your briefing, I think," Leo said.

Cj nodded as she moved up the stairs to Air Force One.

"Sam, you got something for me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do."

Sam handed over a framed wrapped gift.

"What's this?"

Danny and Mallory walked over to see a grinning Josh.

"Watch," Josh answered as Cj ripped the paper.

She smiled as she saw framed version of the cover of U.S. weekly , which had a  
small  
inlet with the picture of herself with Danny.

"This is really nice, guys, thanks," she said hugging both men.

"No prob."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That actually wasn't as bad as i thought it would be," Danny said while taking  
out Cj's keys.

"As bad as you thought it would be?" Cj mimicked.

"Cause i thought it tould be, you know, Walt Disney started out his theme park,  
yada,  
yada, yada."

"Oh, trivial pursuit? You were lucky, he didn't even start on this trip."

"It was a great trip though, I mean, the press was could've been nicer to us,  
but-"

"Nicer? They practically hailed you," Cj said.

"I know, but they didn't even touch on you."

Cj blushed as Danny pulled her in for a kiss.

"mmmmm. How bout dinner?"

"Are you on the menu?"

"No, but I'm sure the chef could fix up a little thing with yours truly," she  
said kissing  
him softly.

"What kind of chef is this?"

"Only the best."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
FIN~


End file.
